A Twist In My Story
by Bandersnatch91
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up to a wonderful surprise. Not only did he not wake up on the wrong side of the bed, he actually woke up in the Slytherin Dorms! How will Harry every survive?
1. A Rude Awakening

On the night that Harry went to bed he was one hundred percent certain that when he lay down it was in his own bed, in his own Gryffindor dorms. Within the safe confines of his four poster bed with red and gold curtains surrounding him. He could also swear Ron was snoring up a storm like he did each and every night. It wasn't bothersome, and in fact had grown accustomed to the sound, even when he did wake up before most of his roommates.

The next morning when he woke up however was quiet. Too much to his liking, if you would ask him. There was a weird feeling in his gut that seemed to agree to him. When it involved him, something weird seemed to follow in mysterious ways. Too many that he liked to count, and for certain wouldn't want to.

Harry decided to bite the bullet and open his eyes. Everything made sense now, not to say he liked what he saw, he absolutely didn't like what he saw. He actually had moved so quickly that he had found himself fallen from the green bed comforter and silver pillows onto what he would expect nice warm Gryffindor rugs.

He was wrong again. He had landed on the cold floors of stone. There were no rugs on the floor around him. Harry was wondering what the hell happened last night. Had he snuck off to do some mischief and fallen asleep on the job. He was trying to think this over, staring down at the floor never noticing that he was wearing silk robes with the Slytherin House crest embroidered on his pajamas.

It was the laughter of a sound that he wasn't used to. If we had his wits about him he would've hexed the owner of the voice. He knew one person with that sound. The voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's own slimy prince of Death Eaters and rich pompous brat, Draco Malfoy.

His head hat snapped up after a hand was place on his shoulder. Fingers curled around his shoulder in a friendly gesture. It was too weird. "Alright, Harry?"

Harry lost it he punched Draco in the jaw. His eyes narrowed at Draco as he stood straight over the blond that had been thrown to the ground babying his jaw, grey eyes narrowing. It wasn't two seconds that Crabbe and Goyle had restrained Harry by his shoulders. They did not use force like Harry was used to however. This made Harry dizzy. What the hell was going on? Nothing seemed to be like he knew.

Draco stood up rubbing his now reddening jaw. He stood up and took a hissed breath. "Fuck, Harry that bloody hurt. What the hell is wrong with you? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He muttered to himself then, which all three of them caught. "I knew I should've sucked you off last night."

Harry without thinking like he tended to do when provoked hissed back. "Only a poof like you would. Like I would let you anywhere near my prick."

Draco snorted. "Love, I know that we had a fight last night about the upcoming dinner party-but to take it out on me after we already fought about it is making an ass out of you. This will gladly keep you celibate until Christmas you jerk."

Harry gritted his teeth eyes narrowing. Was this all a joke? He didn't know anymore. "Okay what the fuck is going on? Is this a joke? Ha-ha, funny Malfoy. Cut the crap now, okay?"

Draco signed once through his nose. What was going on with his boyfriend? It was really bizarre. He didn't like it one bit. Maybe if they hadn't fought last night about whether or not to come out to his parents, who Harry was very adamant about then perhaps he wouldn't be acting like this. Of course Harry had been a little put out with the Dark Lord talking to them all about joining his cause. It was hard on all of them. However, Harry didn't have to act like a prick.

Draco grabbed onto the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. "Will you please watch the Malfoy act? You've never called me by my last name. You're acting like them." Draco drew his night robes around him and turned around. "I think after breakfast you will be more yourself. Crabbe, come with me to help me dress." He headed for his French paper walls to change behind. He placed a hand on the paper walls and turned to Harry and Goyle.

"Goyle, why don't you help Harry dress? I'm sure he'll need the help, especially since he's out of sorts today." With that he turned around and headed behind the French room divider to change with Crabbe in tow.

Goyle had let go of Harry and muttered about a Period and a good lay being needed. Harry had chosen to ignore it, and brushed Goyle off. "I can dress on my own, thanks." He didn't know what was going on. He however would find out if it was the last thing he did. He really needed to talk to Hermione and Ron. Where were they? Why weren't they storming the Slytherin dorms? At least he thought that's where he was. Everything was moving too fast for his taste. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

With his mind muddling through these thoughts Gregory had taken the liberty to grab Harry's robes and handed them to him. Not sure whether to listen to Harry or Draco. Both when provoked could be quite dangerous. He wasn't sure if this was a test or some sort of joke between the two. Heaven forbid that they had played this game before. He had no room to complain, since after all he was bound a wizard's oath to protect both Harry and Draco.

Harry snatched the robes from Goyle. The colors were off they weren't his. Why did Goyle hand him Slytherin robes? These weren't his. Where were his Gryffindor robes? "These aren't mine." He stated.

"Sure they are Harry. They have been since first year." Goyle seemed to get impatient with Harry and started to help unbutton his dress shirt.

Harry smacked his hand, anger welling inside him. "Fuck off, I told you that I could change myself. Besides these aren't my robes! Where are my Gryffindor robes? On top of that why am I here? Are you all fucking with me?! Ha-ha funny. Joke's over." Harry rummaged around the room for his robes. He failed when he couldn't find a lick of red and gold. It was driving him insane.

One glance over at Goyle had stated that perhaps he was going insane. He couldn't grasp it in his head. He would have to ponder on it. He decided to put that aside for right now. He decided he would find Hermione and Ron, at least Hermione. She would know what's going on or at least why everything was so wonky. He scratched his chin, putting the thoughts that riddled his mind since he had woken up. Something had to be done. He wasn't exactly sure what right now but he would figure it out.

Since there were only Slytherin clothes in the dorm room he took the ones Goyle had been holding on for a while now, and started dressing himself. He was only able to put the under robes on, however the fancy robes he was fighting didn't seem to want to be latched together.

Goyle took that as a sign and started fixing up what Harry couldn't, and started dressing him properly. Harry hadn't known Slytherin robes were so hard to put on. There were things associated with these fancy silk robes that he had no idea how Malfoy got them on all the time. It was a little nerving that he couldn't even dress himself properly. If he had his old robes it would be no problem. Jumper underneath, and dress robes and tie in the front. Goyle had finished in minutes, while dressing himself it would have taken Harry several hours just to get one clasp looking properly. "Thanks."

"No problem Harry." Harry didn't like how the other Slytherins called him Harry. They had always called him Potter the past four years they had been going to Hogwarts. What exactly happened while he was sleeping?

He took this chance to look around his dorm room. Malfoy's bed was the most elegant in the room, compared to the other three, Crabbe, Goyle and the bed Harry had woken up in. Everything screamed slimy Slytherin and old money. The room was nothing that he had been accustomed to, living with the Weasley's it made him like the homey family atmosphere that made the Weasley family home to him. This was nothing like that.

His broom rested perfectly on the wall, being held up by a room stand on the wall. His wand was on a night stand on the right of the room placed on what looked like oak wood wand stand embroidered with gold. There many things that stated Harry had lived in this room for several years. If this was a prank it was a well thought out one. Then again, when it came to the nastiest pranks Malfoy was the best. He always thought everything through with his over witty mind and Slytherin cunning.

There were pictures in frames of Harry, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode. Each one moving and having a great time from what he was seeing. He scowled at the pictures. With magic concerned anything could happen. Perhaps he had woken to a alternate reality. This would be something he had to mention to Hermione.

The sound of clearing a throat sounded through the room. "Good to go Harry?" Malfoy stood a foot away from Harry, with Crabbe and Goyle flanking both sides. "Are you ready to go to Breakfast then?"

Harry didn't have a choice. He decided he would have to follow Malfoy. Trust him; he wouldn't dare think of it. "Yeah, hold on a bit." He walked to grab his wand and turned towards Malfoy, who then wrapped his arm around Harry's leading him out of the dorm room where many Slytherin's were waiting for them in the common room. Millicent looked up at Harry and Draco grinning wickedly.

"Made up did you? Have a row in the sheets get Draco?" She seemed to grin wickedly at both Harry and Draco. It unnerved Harry to be under that harlot grin, it made his skin crawl. Harry pulled his arm from Malfoy's grip and brushed his hair with his hands taking a deep breathe. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on with himself but he knew he would figure it out one way or another.

Every Slytherin in the room stood after they had started heading towards the wall that would let them out in the dungeons. Tapping on the wall with his wand, Malfoy watched Harry carefully, as if afraid that Harry would bolt. It was a weird action coming from Malfoy.

Harry decided until they came to the Great Hall that he would bolt, so he would pull up appearances until then. He gave Malfoy a nod. This action seemed to give Malfoy the reassuring that he needed and when the stone wall crumbled away to the hallway of Hogwarts dungeons.

They continued on the path that would lead them to the Great Hall. Malfoy once again held that stone cold look on his face, mask slipping into place. Harry didn't even know Malfoy was so two-faced. But he guessed being the honorable noble of Slytherin you needed one against your enemies. Never let them know what you're thinking he supposed.

The walk was a long one. It was filled with silence as if every one of the Slytherin housemates were walking on glass. He supposed with the Dark Lord on the move, and with everyone suspecting one another his assumption would be correct. He just couldn't fathom the thought of people joining that slimy snake Voldemort.

The doors opened to the Great Hall. Food was already hot and placed on every house table and the teachers place among them. Harry looked around making sure not to give anything away. There! He had spotted Hermione like always sitting at the Gryffindor table reading a dusty old book that was bigger than her head. Not even worried that Harry had entered the room with a bunch of Slytherins. He bolted before Malfoy could grab a hold of him and stop him from doing what was truly set in his mind.

Harry ran across the room in record time reaching the table and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Hermione, I need to talk to you. It's urgent. Let's go somewhere private." He said in a low voice so only a few could hear." She lifted her head up eyes curious and wary. Her bushy brown hair framing her face fell back as she lifted her head.

"Hey Potter!"

Harry jerked his head up to the sound. It sounded like…but why would Ron call him by his last name? He didn't have a chance to figure that one out as a flash of red, and a fist had smacked him so hard it threw off his balance and his head collided with the wooden table. He never had the chance to notice Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle trying to run to his rescue wands out, or even notice the odd looks he was getting at that moment as he placed a hand on Hermione. He hadn't had a chance to think of anything, for in that moment in time when his head clashed against the table. He, Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world was knocked out cold by a jab to the face from Ronald Weasley.


	2. Reality As We Know It

"Weasley really laid him in one didn't he Draco?" A voice to the right of Harry spoke in a deep voice. It must've been Crabbe.

"Shush, he's coming around. Draco dear did you want us to leave you alone for a bit?" A feminine voice spoke carefully; it must have been Millicent from the sounds of it. From this weird day Harry now knew he was lying in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing.

"That would be best I think. Thanks guys. I owe you, make sure to give Granger and Weasley trouble in class today." Malfoy's voice sounded to the left of him. A hand ran through his hair and occasionally stroking his face carefully. It was a strange gesture from Malfoy.

Sound of foot falls started getting further away from him on the bed. Harry opened his eyes instantly getting worried grey staring right back at him. They were calm until they switched from calm to tight and pissed in a few seconds. Lips tightened on Malfoy's face, contorting into a sneer. It was that small gesture of hate that he was accustomed to when He and Malfoy fought.

"Jokes over then, am I right?" Harry pulled himself to sit up feeling his eyes black out for a brief moment before his vision came swarming back. He reached to the bedside table reaching for his glasses, ignoring Malfoy until it was absolutely needed that he had to speak to his rival and Death Eater enemy. Of course Malfoy wasn't going to give him the luxury to ignore him for long, the pompous brat.

"Should I even try to understand what you were trying to pull without Goyle's, Crabbe's or my help by embarking into enemy territory on your own? I swear your acting like a Gryffindor with all this nonsense not thinking things through. You're way better than that Harry, way better than those pests." Malfoy reached for Harry's hand, which Harry pulled back instantly scowling at Malfoy.

"Don't Malfoy." He could feel his eyes tightening. "It's one thing to insult my intelligence, but downgrading my friends is one way out of line, you bloody bastard."

Malfoy pulled back instantly like he had been slapped. His eyes filled with a slight surprise, he had never heard Harry talk about those vermin like he did about Gregory, and Vincent. Did that hit to the head really mess with his brain? "First off Harry, My name is Draco. Not Malfoy. Yes, my last name is Malfoy it's very observant of you to know that. But for Christ sakes we are dating! That hit to the head must have warped your mind."

He ran a hand through his slicked back hair and chewed on his bottom lip. It was not something a Malfoy would do. Malfoy's were high in status, knew proper edicate, and even with rivaled with an enemy they were conserved. This was not Malfoy edicate. "Second, you are Slytherin; you have been since the sorting hat put you there in First year. You have never known Weasley, or Granger god forbid. Which brings us back to my original statement, what the fuck are you doing going off on your own. If you want to go mess with their heads, then fine by me. But at least have someone there to back you up. I thought you learned that when I took you under my wing so many years ago. That's Slytherin 101, what is going on in that head of yours?!" This time Harry did not refrain when Malfoy held his hand. "This isn't right."

Harry scoffed. "That's what I've been trying to explain. This, "Harry then gestured to himself and Malfoy. "Isn't right Malfoy, I'm no poof. I've never been interested in boys. Whatever made you think that? It's wrong." He watched as hurt filled Malfoy's eyes, then absolute rage.

"You're breaking up with me?!" His voice was shrill, and at that moment with his hair mused from its slicked back position it usually was in, he looked like a harpy ready to rip him to shreds. From all the times he had pissed Malfoy off this wasn't like any of those. "Who is she? If you're not a poof then who are you fucking behind my back?! I'll fucking kill her, and then I'll kill you after you watch. How dare you mess with me like that?"

Harry was paralyzed. He didn't know what to say it was obvious from the way that he was acting it seemed like He and Malfoy were the real deal. Harry scratched his head looking away. He was grabbed by the collar and threw to the ground. "What the fuck Malfoy?"

"No! You tell me what the fuck?! We've been dating for a fucking year! A year! You don't waste time like that for any fucking reason! Who are you and what have you done to Harry?! You're the one who wanted to share our relationship with my family, who was going to join the Dark Lord with me and talk down the Golden Boy." Draco looked around glad that no one was in the room currently with how they were talking.

Harry took the advantage and threw Malfoy to the floor his hands gripped tightly in Malfoy's own robed his knuckles turning white. "I would never say I would join Voldemort! Malfoy I am the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, the one you're all trying to kill! That's what I've been saying. I'm not in Slytherin, I'm in Gryffindor, and my parents were killed when I was a baby! I lived with my muggle relatives. I threw your relationship away after you offered your hand on the stairs before Professor Mcgonagoll interrupted us. I sat on the train the first time with Ron and Hermione!" He was flipped over as Draco used his height and weight to pin him.

Draco huffed a bit his chest heaving both boys' hair and clothes ruined, crinkled and torn here and there from wrestling on the floor like five year olds. "What are you talking about Harry? You never sat on the train with Granger and the Weasel. You live with Snape, and you obviously don't belong in Gryffindor. You were sorted into Slytherin, and you're not the Golden Boy. Longbottom is." Draco Huffed and got up off of Harry, pulled him up, and brushed off his clothes like he was Harry's own mother.

"Wait-no that can't be right, I'm the one with the Lightning Bolt scar on my forehead, I've been hunted ever since because Voldemort is after me." Harry scrunched his eyebrows together trying to piece everything together. What was Malfoy insinuating?

Draco Malfoy looked at Harry like he was crazy. He grabbed Harry's arm and drug him to the body mirror on the other side of the room and held Harry still pulling back his bangs. "Do you see a scar?" Maybe this would get a break through to his boyfriend.

Harry looked into the mirror. What was going on his eyes widened quite a bit there was no scar there. There in the mirror was plain Harry, no golden boy exterior that everyone wanted to be and envied. How many times had he wished that he was just Harry? Not the Famous Harry Potter, just Harry. It was almost like a wish had been given true. But what exactly happened was he under a spell? Maybe some sort of curse, perhaps? What of the extent did that cost him to be normal? His solid friendship with Ron, Hermione, the Gryffindor House, to what extent did he give everything up to be just Harry? "I don't understand, Malfoy. I'm confused everything seems backwards."

Draco touched Harry's forehead gently before looking at him seriously. "Well, perhaps you have a concussion. I'll let Professor Pomfrey know, let's take things one at a time Harry, for starters you're going to call me Draco. None of this Malfoy shit got it. We're more than acquaintances, we're lovers. Even if you did try to break up with me you ass. We're not breaking up until you're in your right mind got it?"

Harry struggled for a moment. "Alright Mal-Draco, that sounds alright with me."  
It would have to be if he didn't want to end up in St. Mungos for being criminally insane. He wanted to at least have a grasp on at least the reality that he was living in now. "So, to get this straight-Lord Voldemort was never after me, I live with Snape, I'm a Slytherin…anything else I should know?"

Draco cringed at the name. "Don't say the Dark Lord's name. After all that's only reserved for his special pets, and we are nothing close to that. Snape is your guardian, yes. Just like he's my godfather, if you want to refresh your memory I would suggest waiting until Snape is done with his class, until then. You're on strict bed rest."

"Yes indeed. Mr. Potter is on strict bed rest." Spoke a soft female voice from behind them, followed by groaning and the tapping of footsteps. Madam Pomfrey had returned from helping a student in the qudditch field back into the med rood with a broken arm. She laid the boy from Hufflepuff down on a vacant bed.

Once the boy had been tucked in, she spun around on her heel headed towards Harry and Draco, and gripped both by their arms leading Harry to his own bed helped him back into bed, while listening to Draco's rant about how Harry had hit his head so hard he might have a concussion. "Well, that shows he needs no visitors right now Mr. Malfoy. I'll release him from my care when I'm sure he'll be fine. As for you, you need to get to your classes. I'm sure your father wouldn't like it if you were found missing classes again." She informed the two teenagers.

Draco huffed wanting to go into a huff about his father would hear about her mistreatment of him, but one look at Harry made him stop from his normal tantrum he threw. He smoothed back his messy hair straightened his clothes and nodded curtly. "Of course, Madam Pomfrey, how kind of you to remind me, thank you." Before he left he sent Harry a stare that sent the message that he would talk to him later.

Once Draco was gone Harry took a moment to sigh. His eyes closed as he laid back on the pillow, that is until Pomfrey decided to probe his head to see if the young Malfoy was correct in his assumptions that Harry had a concussion. Harry winced once she hit a tender spot on the back of his head. She hummed to herself and kept quiet most of the time before scurrying off to grab a few potions, handing one to the Hufflepuff boy and headed to Harry with the other. "Drink that. It should help, and then get some rest; I'll let you free in a few hours after I'm sure you won't go into a coma on us."

Harry did as he was ordered, chugged the potion and handed back the empty bottle then turned over onto his side, slipped off his glasses and closed his eyes. He still was uncertain of what was going on. There was an annoying thought that truly made him believe what was being told to him over and over again. He had the feeling Draco was being completely honest with him, it would bring some truth as to why Ron had decked him so hard. He always had hated being on the brunt of Ron's anger. He would have to figure this out, maybe he would bring it up to Dumbledore, which was the only person he was really able to trust no matter what. Perhaps, after his nap and he was let go he would go visit Dumbledore. He hoped that maybe it would shed some light on the subject.

A few hours of sleep did wonders on him, He stretched feeling his joints and bones groan from staying still for most of the day. He sat up and realized the Hufflepuff boy was gone now, and that he was now alone. He got up from the bed he was in and grabbed his glasses and wand fixing up his robes and double checking to make sure he was alone.

He tiptoed to the body mirror where Draco had taken him to prove that he was mental. Standing in front of him in reflection was the Harry Potter he always knew that looked back at him, only his robed were different colors and his crest held that of Slytherin. He would need someone to talk to, someone who could keep secrets. Of course it was always Dumbledore no matter what house you were in, what side you were on. You could always confide in him without any action being taken.

"Hurry, get him inside!" Pomfrey's worried voice, filled throughout the silent Hospital wing. Harry turned around to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny holding Neville Longbottom under his arms trying to steady him. Apparently Neville had been in a wizards' duel with a fairly trained duelist. His body was covered in welts, and it looked like his wrist was bent the other way, bruises littered his body and it looked like something vile had turned his skin a sickly green and his hair shimmered white.

"When I get my hands on him, I'll kill him." Ron spoke to Hermione. His temper was getting the best of him again as he was swatted away by Pomfrey once Neville was laid on the mattress. Neville honestly looked like he had better days from Harry's perspective. He could only watch not watching to get into another fight with Ron, he still needed to figure out is he could fix this warped reality that he was now living in.

"Oh Neville are you okay? Draco really got you this time, you should know better than to provoke him."

Neville groaned and held her hand giving her puppy dog eyes. "No one calls my girl a blood traitor." He met Ginny's lips with his own before he started sputtering into a cough fit as Pomfrey shooed the other Gryffindor's away from Neville.

"Now, now take this it will help with the healing process. You all should know better than to get into fights with that lot." She seemed to work on him like a mother hen would, like she would with Harry when everything wasn't wonky. Back when Ginny was his girlfriend.

Harry gritted his teeth and fisted his hands until the point of drawing blood. Everything was took fucked up to be real. Who cares if Draco was telling the truth, the prat was probably controlling everyone with a curcio curse to send him with a nice pretty boy to Voldemort. He would have to figure everything out on his own, but he would try to talk to Dumbledore.

Ron finally noticed Harry in the room his eyes narrowed in disgust. "What's he doing here? Slimy snake couldn't get enough of a beating, needed to come back for more?"

"Ron, stop it, not while Pomfrey's here, you don't want to get in trouble do you? Why don't you calm down for right now, perhaps go take a walk. Ginny will take care of Neville. Come on, let's go." He gently put her arm in his and gently led him from the room, all the while he was cursing about traitor snakes, and how vile they were.

Ginny never once looked at Harry, too busy to deal with him. "I love you Neville, you'll be fine sweetie, and Pomfrey will take good care of you." She petted his hand almost as if he was made of glass. Harry watched this from afar. It was too much to handle. He remembered Ginny treating him that way, that strong hearted woman with nerves of steel, just like her mother before her, strong for her brothers with the impending war on their shoulders.

Harry couldn't take much more of the weirdness, which this reality he seemed to think he dreamt up provided. He was glad for the distraction Pomfrey provided when she asked to check on his wellbeing. He took his walks in nice strides hoping everything that seemed unreal would provide some answers to this messed of twist in his life.

Pomfrey poked and prodded him, making sure everything was taken care of and that he wouldn't need to stay any longer in the Medical ward, and once she was done with his over examination of his persons, dubbed him free to go about his day normally, whatever normal was for him now.

Harry left, not looking back once, though he did notice that there was a scar on Neville's forehead, he couldn't get a good look at it, but he would have to get Neville alone sometime, just like he would have to get Hermione alone, without Ron's presence, that didn't go over well at all. It was like he was enemy number 2, Lord Voldemort being enemy number 1 which provided a difficulty he wasn't sure he could overcome. Sure, he had defeated Voldemort several times, won the Triwizard tournament, killed a Basilisk, Faced a werewolf, dementors among the thousands, but for some reason this was proving really difficult to face. Despite all the monsters, the ghouls of this past, even his horrid muggle relatives, this was something he wasn't equipped to deal with, at least then he had support of his friends, here Harry Potter was truly alone. He was just plain ol'Harry.

Harry wandered the halls of Hogwarts wondering what his plan was next. Normally he would charge head on into danger. The question was how did one head on in this particular predicament? How did one face it? He placed his hands in his pocket and sighed as he stared out of a window that was close to him for no particular reason. His wand was carefully hidden in his sleeve, which would come in handy if he was jumped. He would have to assume that would be the case, he no longer knew from friend or foe.

The echoing of footsteps pulled Harry out of his thoughts to look up at the approaching footsteps that had a sound of meaning, that all in the way should either step aside or get out of the way, they had purpose. He couldn't help but think he had that once. He had a purpose. Not one that he really wanted, but it was a purpose none-the-less. Finally the figure came around the corner, with a few students in the distant moving to get out of the way.

Bounding around the corner was Severus Snape, The Potions Master, and head of Slytherin. Who would have thought the Potion's master was marching like there were some very important matters to discuss, probably with Dumbledore or his high and mighty Dark Lord. The steps stopped right in front of him. "Harry, come with me as your legal guardian I need to speak with you." He pause a moment looking around, until he bit out the last bit in a restrained hiss, that let other students know that they were not involved in the conversation. "Privately, preferably in my office if you would."

Harry had to fight four years of vile, hate, and disgust of this man who claimed to be his legal guardian. He did what he could only do; he guessed it was from watching Draco so many times with the professor. He nodded curtly, and when the professor spun around to head towards his domain of darkness, potions and the cold depths of the school, Harry could only follow in silence while behind Snape's back sent gleeful laughing smiles at Harry, like it was unusual for him to get in trouble with Snape.

The walk down to the dungeons was long and filled with an uneasy silence. Never once did Snape talk to him, or mention why they were going down to his office. In Harry's experience it had always to do with a tongue lashing and possibly a downgrade at how he shouldn't let fame go to his head. He didn't want to anger this man any more than he wanted, so he continued down into the icky cold damp dungeons, trying to keep pace with Professor Snape.

They reached his classroom, which Snape opened the door, and watched with dark eyes as Harry stepped inside, Snape following him until Harry found his office, It was easy to find if you had been there before. Harry had, he had been there many times for detention cleaning cauldrons and trying to pickle ingredients that needed pickling, it was an awful task.

He took a seat that resided in front of the Professor's desk, while Snape took the other, never once was a word spoken; it was the silence that killed most of the time. Fuck what muggles said about silence being golden; silence in this predicament could kill in one fowl swoop. Snape leaned forward laying his arms on the table and having his fingertips pressed together tightly, which in turn pressed momentarily to his lips before he drew them together pressing his palms together, and crossed his fingers before he spoke.

"Do you think it wise to be starting trouble with the Gryffindor house this late in the game? Draco told me how foolish you were. How could you try to fight in front of the school like that? I should disown you for your idiocy, let alone your negligence for ignoring your classmates' sound advice. I know you have a bone to pick with the house since your parents were of Gryffindor and didn't fare will, but try to do it off the grounds you idiot boy." His tongue spoke poison, and was quick to lash out at Harry's pride.

"My parents have nothing to do with this!" He crossed his arms like a spoilt child glaring the entire time as he crossed his legs.

"Do not act like a child with my Harry, have you forgotten all that I've taught you?" He snapped. He hadn't taken any points away, which was odd for the man, he was known to take points from his house now and again, and he didn't like it. But he would do as deemed necessary to teach his students a lesson.

"Why don't you indulge me and let's say that knock to the head made me forget?" Harry snapped back.

"Watch your tongue, or I will rip it out myself. Just because your mother was a good friend of mine doesn't give you ground to disregard me as some lesser being. I am your guardian and you will listen to me." Snape sat back in his chair and held the bridge of his nose in disgust of having to deal with immaturity. This was nothing like the Harry Potter he had raised. "Stop with the childish lashing out, keep in mind the Dark Lord will want all ranks to report to him, your year will be next."

"I don't want to join him." He hissed as if Snape had burned him with his words. Which in a sense he did with the way he was treating him like some immature brat that didn't need to grace his presence?

"You don't have a choice if you want to protect Draco, unless that's not you priority anymore." Snape decided to soften his words to get his point into Harry's head. The boy could be thick sometimes. He blamed it on James, that man was so stubborn and hard headed he sometimes didn't know what the hell he was talking about sometimes.

"No, I don't, I don't even know what the hell is going on. No one will fill me in on what the fuck is going on." Harry spat his vision swarming red.

"Language child, don't forget what I did the last time you cursed in my presence." Snape had slammed his open palms on his desk which sounded throughout the room that cleared Harry's head and made him forget his anger and grip more on fear. This man in front of him would never joke about something like that, and that ultimately frightened Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to relax and let the air slowly rush out of his lungs in a nice steady pace. He did this for a minute, Snape seemed to pick up on this, and took the time to recompose himself as well letting the silence become less hostile. It worked wonders for both parties, and allowed them to clear their minds for a moment and start off again without anger fueling their conversation. One-sided that it was, it left no room for Harry to defend himself.

Harry decided to start again. "To be honest sir, I have no idea what is going on. It was only yesterday that it seemed that I was in Gryffindor house and that I was the one the Dark Lord was after to kill. I guess, everything is different I don't know what to do." He didn't know why he was telling Snape this, it was weird but it seemed almost that Snape was trying to be nice enough to allow Harry to explain himself and his actions, something that he normally would not do.

Snape pondered on this for a moment before he spoke. "Nonsense you've been in Slytherin since first year. The sorting Hat itself could tell you that. You've never been famous like that Longbottom boy, heaven forbid if you ever were. Look, I understand being a teenager is hard especially since the godfather that you were supposed to have ended up running off with that werewolf for god's sake" His nose wrinkled at that but continued on. "But I had tried to make it work with you. I've had you since you were a baby Harry. Since your mother at the last minute called me for fear of your life, who was I to deny that to her? She was a good friend, but never thinks twice that I won't punish you for her sake if you step out of line."

Harry sighed and looked away. "What exactly happened that night, I thought my parents were there at Godric's hollow protecting me, that's how they died." At least someone was giving answers. He still didn't believe it. He wanted Dumbledore to explain this to him not Snape.

His answers were answered as the door opened. "Ah Severus there you are, enjoying a little chat with your ward than, perhaps I should pop by later then." Spoke the soft voice of the Headmaster.

Snape's lips tightened. "No need Headmaster, perhaps you can enlighten Harry on things while I prep for tomorrow's class. I will have a chat with him afterward, since it is him who you are looking for anyways." Severus left his office allowing Dumbledore to take another seat next to Harry.

"I can do that, of course. Prepare for you class." He smiled then turned towards Harry. "Now then, what seems to be the problem young Potter?" he popped a lemon drop in his mouth offered one to Harry, who declined and waited for Harry to pick up where he left off. He filled Dumbledore in on what was going on in his mind his thoughts the confusion of everything around him. He started from what he remembered to what he was dealing with now, and even his theory of alternate universe. He played with his hands and occasionally showed Dumbledore his green robes in emphasis to explain his point. It was finally getting off his chest, the confusion, hurt, betrayal, jealousy, and feeling completely alone.

"Ah, well Harry I can understand that. Perhaps what you've experienced is something that neither magic nor logic can explain. Yet you yourself have witness to other memories and experiences that you have not had in this life alone. I do understand that, and I love the idea of inner-house friendships with times as hard as these. Only you can live with what lot you've been given in life as though it is hard, I can understand that. I had a hard time with it myself when I was a boy.

However, it wasn't only your parents who were killed that night Harry, Mr. Longbottom's parents were killed as well. This explains the scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning scar. You were fortunate never to meet Tom. Your god father Sirius had changed guardianship at the last minute, this you know. Your father wanted it to be Peter Pettigrew, however your mother thought otherwise and convince your father to hand over guardianship over to Severus if anything were to happen, as much as Sirius wanted to take care of you, other plans had ensue, and he had to go into hiding before the ministry could catch up to him for the death of Peter Pettigrew.

You are right that your parents are dead. However you never lived with your relatives, you've lived under the supervision on Severus since you were a babe." Dumbledore paused for a moment to eat another lemon drop giving Harry the chance to ask any questions that came to his mind.

"So I've always been in Slytherin?" Harry asked his mixed thoughts were clearing but he still had his doubts that none of this was actually real. He had to hear it straight from the horse's mouth, something that he felt he had to hear from the headmaster himself. He could trust no one else, even if Snape was listening in the other room while he prepared a potion no doubt the class would be making themselves tomorrow.

"Yes, even though you would have made an excellent Gryffindor, you have always been in Slytherin. Keep in mind Harry that Slytherin has very many good traits in itself as well as any other house here in Hogwarts, besides having differences, it's those difference that make the school strong. To rely on others is a great achievement that not a lot can achieve overnight. Alas, I believe that's enough chat for tonight. I will let Severus finish talking with you; I have some things I have to attend to. Faux is a devil when not given his food for the night." He stood up to leave the room, smiling back at Harry one last time before he left once more.

Harry knew the Headmaster better than most. He knew that twinkle in his eye showed more than he was letting on. There was no time to ponder on what that meant as Snape entered the room obviously tired from dealing with the headache of adolescent children and sniveling first years. He rubbed the bridge of his nose again and waved his hand before dismissing Harry. "Try not to get into anymore public fights, Harry. I want Draco and you to report to my office after classes tomorrow. You're excused for today for your potions assignment, have Draco catch you up with what you missed. And for Salazar's sake sort out your thoughts before class tomorrow, you have double potions with Gryffindor tomorrow."

Harry knew then that he was dismissed, got up from his chair and left the Potions Classroom leaving Snape to his own thoughts, as well as leaving him with his own as well. Dumbledore had made some good points. Until he could straighten this out he would have to just deal with his lot in life until he could change it for the better. If what Draco, Snape, and Dumbledore said was true, which he now knew was, he was dating Draco Malfoy. Not only that, but from the joking he had dished out, they had been sleeping with each other for quite some time. He didn't ever remember losing his virginity, let alone his first kiss. How did it happen? What was it like? Was Draco a good kisser? Better than Ginny? He stared at his feet as he walked down the dungeon halls by himself to the Slytherin Dorms. Harry paused at the door to Slytherin and froze.

He cursed himself for not asking Snape for the Password to the Slytherin common room. How could he be so stupid? He was supposed to be a Slytherin. Some Slytherin he turned out to be. He looked over to a garden snake that seemed to enjoy slinking along the edge of the wall of the hallway. "This will prove that this is all real and everything I had thought was a lie." Harry concentrated for a moment, he never had to do so to speak with snakes before but hopefully this would bring a small flicker of his imagined past into a better light.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a question?" He wasn't sure if he was speaking Parseltongue or not. He was never able to tell before, but if the snake talked back perhaps he would know that his alternate reality theory was true. A fleeting thought passed his mind, so what if it was? How would he get back? He would still have to live this life until he could find a way to reverse everything, and there also stood the question. Did he want to go back to that life if he became accustomed to this one?

"How may I help you? It's rare to see that a human has words to speak with a snake like myself, or any snake for that matter." The little snake hissed, as it lifted its head to give Harry his full attention.

Well there goes that thought out of the water. Harry would think on that later he had to get to bed and deal with his now official roommates. There were no changing houses for as long as Hogwarts had been started. So he was stuck until he could figure something out. "You see, I've gotten a bit sidetracked and I don't know the Password to get into my own house, do you think you would be so kind as to help me out with that?"

The snake paused for a moment, as if thinking. Its eyes would blink every once in a while before it decided to go ahead and answer. "I believe the password is Milanderbeast. I think that it is a current joke that's running around about a pug nosed girl."

Harry could believe it, it would be something Draco would think up if one hadn't done what he wanted. Harry spoke the password and sure enough the wall crumbled away to allow passage into its walls into the kept secret of the Slytherin dorms. Before heading in Harry turned to the snake and nodded to it. "Thankssss."

"Anytime, don't hesitate to find me, I enjoy a good conversation now an again." With that the snake slithered away into the darkness that now filled the halls. It was obvious curfew would be soon, and that just meant perfects would be wandering around the corridors soon to make sure no one escaped the wrath of authority and rules. He headed inside and watched as every eye followed him as he headed towards his new, well new to him, dorm room.

He didn't have to remember where it was, all he had to look for was the most elegant pair of doors that led downstairs, and curtains hung and framed the door in lovely green and silver. It was pompous enough to be Draco's taste, of course Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't have a say in how the dorm was decorated. He opened the door and headed inside only to see that Draco was getting ready for his night out for patrolling the grounds. Harry closed the door behind him, which made a loud bang behind him.

It caught Draco's attention. He looked up from straightening his clothes for who knows how many times he's done it today. Harry cleared his throat watching Draco's long fingers stop what they were doing. He followed those fingers carefully until his index pointed to Harry and made a come hither gesture. "Uh-uh Harry, My face please, look at my face not my fingers, as amazing as they are." He smirked, his voice playful, something out of the ordinary that Harry wasn't used to hearing from Draco.

Harry's eyes met Draco's He felt like a jerk for treating Draco like dirt. He still however couldn't help but be hung up on this alternate reality where he was the golden boy, everyone was out to kill him, and Draco Malfoy hated his guts. He remembered Dumbledore's words once more and decided to take a breath and trudge on trying to use what Gryffindor qualities he had left, courage to start a conversation that would ultimately make him a hypocrite.

"Come on Harry, what's eating at you? Snake got you tongue tied?" He raised an eyebrow taunting him playfully. This was the Draco Malfoy that Harry knew. So Harry took the bait and walked forward using every ounce of courage he had.

He stopped inches away from Draco his lips were pursed as he finally spoke what was on his mind. "So you and I are pretty much a couple? We kiss; hold hands, wank, and fuck. We share feelings emotions and cuddle right? Does that pretty much sum up our relationship Draco?" He watched carefully, and if he wasn't he would have missed those grey eyes go guarded, to surprise to playful in a few seconds flat before Draco gripped Harry's tie and pulled him close his breathe ghosting across Harry's own lips that sent Goosebumps throughout his body, he even had to stiffen a shiver of pleasure that ran throughout his being.

"My dear Harry, you might have to be careful. Walls have ears, and if they heard you one would think you were turning into a Hufflepuff. Slytherin's don't cuddle, but if you're wanting to I wouldn't have a problem of obliging you once in a while. I myself have never thought you would be a cuddler." Draco was now taunting him with a small curl of a faint smile to his lips, his eyes locking Harry's own green ones to his grey. If there could be a knife to slice through the tension it would have easily.

"Look, Draco. I'm a little messed up right now, I don't quite know what's going on right now, but I figured if you and I were dating perhaps we could go slow. That's alright with you, yeah?" Harry was now nervous the way Draco was looking at him, it was almost as if he was looking at a very rare streak that only comes around once in a while and must be savored.

Draco licked his lips, with being so close to Harry he could almost taste him. It made his mouth go dry. "If you want, but I hope you don't take offense if I wank here and there I assume. You are asking a lot of my restraint you know that? Then again, when have you not?" He grinned at Harry like a ravenous werewolf.

Harry nodded. "I don't even remember our first kiss at all, I know I sound Mental." Harry looked away, but Draco seemed interested in this little game Harry was play why not enjoy it.

"Of course, let me refresh your memory, love." It was all over for Harry, He had forgotten to breathe as Draco closed the miniscule space between them. From there time seemed to stop entirely as each breath seemed to take forever, even Draco pulling him closer and closer made everything slow to a stop. The worse part that his mind screamed before it shut off entirely, was that he wasn't even fighting it.

Draco's lips met his in a thirst, as if he hadn't drank anything in days. Lips molded together, Harry's mind went numb, and his body headed up several degrees due to the kiss Draco was now giving him. Draco's lips were soft and wet but firm. It was different from kissing Ginny or even Cho. It was in a different ballpark entirely kissing a boy.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco pulled him hard to his body enjoying the sensation he'd been withdrawing from all day. He wasn't used to being abstain from Harry; he was a drug you just couldn't recover from. It was all the more sweet when Harry had woken from his shock and kissed back. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waste, and with the other cupped his head in his hand and tilted his head back.

Draco's breath hitched, upon seeing him open his eyes, filled with lust, wants and clouded with need. Everything he missed about those green eyes were back in his graces and it made him fight for more. He slipped his tongue in between those lovely lips that were gasping for more, wanting Draco to give him what he needed. He wanted an escape to everything, and nothing at the same time, to forget about the outside world for a little bit and just feel, to just be. Draco was more than happy to give Harry what he wanted.

His tongue rolled around in Harry's mouth rubbing against the other frightened muscle until everything just snapped. Harry used every strength he had in him to help pull Draco and Him closer kissing back fiercely, more than he ever had with Ginny or Cho, it was something entirely exotic compared to those other kisses. This was a bomb unloading on him. He felt his pants tightening, which made things difficult and uncomfortable; he had never been this hard in his life.

Harry didn't know when or how, but they had found themselves thrown on Draco's bed. His robe pants rubbing against Draco's own, and something completely foreign escaped his lips as Draco grinded down on Harry. He moaned. It wasn't quiet either; it was muffled but still filled the space within their living quarters. Draco broke the kiss drawing in a ragged breath and without warning attacked Harry's throat, running his tongue down its length making sure to kiss and suck those special parts that drove Harry nuts. He knew his love so well and he was being cocky about it, which came to the territory of being a Malfoy and Harry popping his mouth off earlier, even if he was mad out of his mind brought that possessive streak out. Malfoy's did not share, and Draco was going to prove that to Harry right now.

Harry moaned louder lifting his hips to meet Draco's loving the slight amount of release and pleasure that stemmed throughout his body he wanted more, he needed more. He threw his head back moaning his name, eyes rolling in the back of his head until the bedroom door opened. And in strode Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise- They had paused watching Draco grind down into Harry. "Ahem." Millicent tried to catch their attention before Blaise tried to record everything with his new spell he learned. She peaked to the side, too late.

"Draco love? Harry-darling, you two need to stop right now. Draco, we need to go on patrol." She brushed her hair behind her ear and flicked her wand saying a simple spell that soaked both Harry and Draco with cold want. Both froze at the contact of cold water.

Oh Shiiiit! Harry's mind was back in order. He pushed Draco off of him, grabbed his pajamas and got the fuck out of the room completely shocked at what had happened between them. He hadn't expected that, on top of everything else he had to trudge through his dorm soaking wet, with a raging boner to the men's showers. What a lovely day this turned out to be.

"Fuck."


	3. Decisions, Questions, and Unpleasantries

Harry stormed down the hallway, moving quickly and in a fuss. Pushing past first years whom were trying to quickly finish their evening routine before bed. Ideas and plans running through Harry's mind as he felt betrayed, not only by his friends, and his 'new friends, but also by his body. He could control the feelings that enveloped him when Draco had touched and kissed him-driving him bonkers wanting more-and still craving for that touch. Whether or not they were dating was still out of the question in his mind. He would not dwell on it for long.

Harry opened the door to the boys showers, stripping down and finding a stall, after placing his things on a shelf to keep them dry, and a few glares sent to other Slytherin boys to have them leave in a rush and leave him with the privacy of his own mind for a moment. Just a moment of peace from all this mess that he was thrown into, into this mad chaos that seemed to dive him insane. Partially, he wondered if he was sharing the complications Alice had, where everything was thrown around upside down and left was right-mannerism and enemies all flipped around on him in some topsy-turvy twist.

Harry popped the cap of his shampoo ruffling his hair into a nice lather, once is was damp. The water at the same even down in the dungeons. He closed his eyes trying to think. He would have to talk to Hermione, perhaps she had a few answers, and he would have to do so without Ron around. The red head seemed to think of them as enemies-well for now he would have to deal with, but he would have to find a way to talk to Hermione alone. She was always a good listener, and even with people she didn't like. That was something he had in favor. He would have to find a time where she was alone.

His mind mentally cheered while washing his shampoo out of his hair while he thought of a lovely plan, a perfectly perfect plan. He could talk to Hermione in the morning during her study session which Ron and he normally didn't wake up to as Hermione always had some reason to study-it was perfect. He could plead her case, and all she had to do was listen. Harry frowned once more trying to think-he would have to prove to her that he was sincere. It would be hard to prove especially with the Gryffindor motto of Loyalty, Courage, and Strength. He would have to play on those strengths, and play on his own strengths that he had gotten from Voldemort when he was a child-those Slytherin traits that he rather not use-but he would If he had to.

He sighed grabbing for the body wash and lathering his body up while he waited for the conditioner to moisturizer his hair. His mind thought up another issue, Draco Malfoy. What was he supposed to do with him? With Draco stating them being in a relationship it made things rather difficult. He was old enough to know for himself what age he was in-what year but how to explain his circumstances. He let out an annoyed sound staring over to the tile that covered the bathroom, he stepped into the shower washing his hair of conditioner and his body of body wash. With nothing else to take care of he turned the facet off, and grabbed his towel, ruffling it through his hair and dabbing at his body. He wasn't ready to head back to his dorm that he shared with Draco, but dammit`, he wasn't going to turn Slytherin and tuck tail when things got sticky. He would prove his Gryffindor traits true and go through this, even with a pompous bratty rich brat like Draco Malfoy.

With his head straight and mind on a plan he grabbed his bathroom items and left the room wearing his sleep garments he had brought with him, of course after brushing his teeth, he rather liked to keep his hygiene up and yet, he couldn't remember if it was Hermione digging proper teeth hygiene into him or Draco, as his mind started replacing memories of what he remembered to what he was told hours ago. It was rather all confusing and muddled, but with his plan in his mind, and determination on his side, he would plow through it if it was the last thing he did.

the door knob to his room he heard shouting from Draco and rather the other mates he had with him, and suddenly felt a prang of guilt that Draco was fighting with his mates because of him. Even if the guy was bloody annoying and a death eater in training, no one should feel alone and should have friends. Even slimy, sneaky pompous' like Draco. He ran a hand through his damp hair and stepped through the door way. Draco stopping in mid-sentence mouth still widened before clamping shut. As if he didn't want Harry to hear what he had to say to his friends.

Harry raised an eyebrow not mentioning anything. He still had to decide for himself what he wanted, and how he was going to go about it. It was rather a tedious and confusing task, though he had promised himself that he would give Draco a chance wouldn't he? After all, Rome wasn't built in a day, and if he was considered a death eater by all his Gryffindor family then he would have to figure a way to change that, but for right now he had to work with what he had, and that was Draco.

It might have been something that he wouldn't have taken on himself, but beggars weren't choosers. He still had things to figure out why he was in the situation that he was in now, it was rather confusing, but one in which he would have to figure out on his own, with a little research, he could really be able to get back to the way things used to be. He mentally nodded to himself as he strode across the room, to lie on Draco's four poster large bed, accompanied with green and silver silk sheets. It felt like water under his skin.

He heard Draco dismiss his friends for the moment before moving to sit next to Harry. His hands carded through his hair running and massaging with his well manicured and soft hands, even if he was a male. Draco seemed a little feminine to him then anything. Harry lifted his head.

Their eyes met, and questions, apologies and answers seemed to go between them, as if they had been doing this for years. Draco never said sorry for the intrusions for his friends, but also on the other side of things, he didn't have to suffer his pride by saying out loud. After all, a Malfoy did what they wanted with no apologies, they weren't weak, and they certainly did not bow down and apologies to mud-bloods, which obviously Harry was himself.

"Have a nice shower?" Draco tilted his hair, it was shimmering in the dull light of the room, his voice low so that Crabbe and Goyle couldn't hear. Draco never allowed anyone to see him when he was weak, even when Harry had taken his arrogance down a notch.

"Mm." Harry didn't say much, his eyes broke contact with Draco before sitting up and moving rather carefully to the pillows, his shoes he had kicked off before moving to curl up in the covers, getting a rather interesting look from Draco.

"You're not coming to dinner then?"

"No." The answer was simple.

"Alright, I'm sure you've been going through a lot. I'll fetch Crabbe to bring something to you than, perhaps a little later. You need to eat love. Spending all day in the medical wing with Madam Ponce isn't going to keep you nutritionally healthy, especially with how your muggle relatives treat you."

Harry's eyes turned wildly onto Draco. Who the fuck was he to meddle into his affairs. 'Your Boyfriend Asshole.' Where ever that thought came from, he wasn't entirely sure. He cracked his knuckles and sat up glaring with his green poison eyes. Made him look lethal when angry, or so Ginny had mentioned to him a time or two.

"Where the fuck do you get off?!"

"Usually in this bed ass, or Should I just smack you up your head, perhaps Weasel didn't do it hard enough. I know you're having a hard time fucking coping, but for fucks sake's Harry I'm trying to help."

"Well don't I don't want it."

Pursed lips, hurt feelings and a curt nod before Draco stood up and moved in the pompous way Harry was used to. Nose up, and moving rather quickly through the bedroom as if he had nothing better to do. This was the Draco Malfoy he knew. The Prince of being a spoilt brat, back stabbing, and death eatery. He was not going to follow for any tricks, and he would be damned if he let that ass kiss him again.

Draco moved through the hallways at a rather brisk pace. Regardless of what Snape had told that bloody idiot, he still wouldn't listen to reason. Why would he want to enjoy a time with Gryffindors? They were bloody loud, unsophisticated, and besides that, they mingled with muggles. There was a reason he and Harry got along. Both hated muggles, especially how they were and their nonsensical believes. It was pissing him off how patient he had to be with the boy. Usually Harry was the one taking care of him! Not the other way around.

He bit at his thumbnail tearing it clear off and scowled. It was Harry whom had broken him of a rather annoying nail biting habit, informing him if he had a oral fixation, why not suck him off instead. Of course his rather pea-brained boyfriend was now acting like someone entirely different. Where did he get off trying and trying to ignore everything he did for the bastard. He took him under his wing didn't he? Took care of him and helped him choose the right friends and helped him with homework when he didn't understand correctly?

"Draco..?" Came the gruff voice to his left.

He ignored it, going through another tantrum was the best way to get frustrations out when his boyfriend was being an ass. His fists tightened and pushed opened the two rather large doors to the Great Hall. His lips turned into a scowl, gray eyes looking for a red headed imbecile, one that he could rather out wit if it wasn't for the mud-blood, luckily for him he didn't have to worry-seemed that she was running late. He turned his eyes to his friends and gave a curt nod before whipping out his wand and casting a pox jinx. It was rather fitting for a freckled mud-blood lover.


End file.
